


Thing I Do For You

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Feels, Lucifer is a dick, M/M, Poor Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Twisted Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates that Lucifer bothers and annoys his Sammy. He hates how he gets Lucifer to leave Sam alone.</p><p>
But he does it for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thing I Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted from my FF.Net account

Dean hated sleeping. It was unpleasant, and his dreams were slashy, wet nightmares. Hell, sometimes, they weren't dreams. He reminds himself that it's for Sam. And that's all he was telling himself as Lucifer straddles him and finger feeds him bits of pancake. Dean shivers and tears are in his eyes. God, he's so cold. Lucifer is cold, heartless, and soulless, and he loves to do twisted versions of sweet, romantic gestures. Dean tensed as Lucifer slid his hand to his crotch and rubbed gently. Dean squirmed and kicked, but Lucifer held him still.

"Dean, let's not be difficult. Wouldn't want Sammy to find out about this do we? About what you do to keep him safe. How you're so unconfident in yourself and think you're so worthless that you'll be my whore to keep Sam safe." Lucifer said. 

"Don't tell him. I won't be difficult. I'll be good, just don't tell Sammy." Dean whispered. 

"Good boy. Now, how should we do this?" 

"However you want." 

"Good answer. You know what? I think-" 

"Blow job?" Lucifer smiled. 

"You know what I like, don't you? Don't be sloppy, baby." Dean winced. 

"Okay," Dean pulled a face, "Honey." 

Lucifer undid his jeans and Dean gulped at the bulge in Lucifer's boxers. 

_'Shitfucksonofabitch! No, not today! He's hard and he's going to cum in my mouth! Oh, please God, help me out! Wait, no. I'm doing this for Sammy. It doesn't matter, as long as Sam's safe.'_ Dean thought. 

Lucifer slid his boxers down and looked at Dean, who whimpered as he went between Lucifer's legs. He felt so dirty as he wrapped his lips around Lucifer's dick. Tears were streaming down Dean's cheeks and he wasn't really sucking as much as he was wishing he was at the motel with Sam and cuddled with Sam's warmth. ,p > "Dean, why aren't you sucking? I know how you blow Sam. Blow me like you blow him." Lucifer said. 

Dean nodded, lip wobbling, and once again went between Lucifer's legs. Lucifer had his fist in Dean's hair and watched as Dean sucked and licked. Lucifer smiled at Dean's tears and pain. It was like crack to him. 

_'I'm so sorry Sammy. God, this sucks. He's not Sam. Sam actually loves me. I hope this is over soon.'_ Dean thought. 

Dean almost choked when a stream of cum went in his mouth. Dean made a face and looked at Lucifer, then at the trash can. 

"Swallow it." Lucifer purred, pinching Dean's nipples. 

Dean swallowed and immediately wished he could go into the bathroom and puke it up. Lucifer quickly flipped Dean on his stomach and got on top of him. Dean froze when he saw a tube of lube and a condom. Dean didn't want this. Lucifer lifted Dean up and unbuttoned his jeans. When he slid them off, Dean started to cry. When the boxers came off, he started to full on bawl. Lucifer just caressed Dean's cock and flipped him back over. Dean closed his eyes and took it as he was violated. When it was over, Lucifer smiled. 

"You're a good boy, Dean, even if you don't believe it. I won't tell Sam. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucifer said. 

Dean was happy as Lucifer touched his fore head and put him back in bed with Sam. Dean was happy when Sam turned and wrapped an arm around him. 

"Where you been, Deanie-baby? I was cold without you." Sam asked. 

"I was scared and took some time, Sammy-Sam. I was cold without you, too. I love you." Dean said. 

"I love you, too." 

With that, both boys fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.


End file.
